11:00am at East High II: Advanced Sex Education
by DragonkeymasterII
Summary: Advanced Sex Education at East High. What will this mean for the typical American high school?
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella sighed. She could feel the onset of depression. It had been almost a year since her epic singing duet with Troy. She had no gathered the courage to talk to him, and he had never felt the need. Their schedules had not been favourable at all to facilitate another meeting. She worried that the magic that they had that one moment would be forgotten forever.

She finished another chapter of a novel she was reading for English. It was about a boy who fell in love with a girl and did not have the courage to speak with her, so he built a secret shrine to her in his closet. Gabriella closed the book and began to cry. She cried for the boy, for the girl, and for herself. It was like a mirror: in the book she saw herself. She saw the sheer absurdity of her inaction but understood exactly how she was being held back. Did this book have a happy ending? Would she?

"Gabi!" called her mother.

Drying her tears, she opened her bedroom door and went downstairs.

"We got a letter from the school. It's a parental consent form for advanced sex education."

"Advanced?" Gabriella was a bit confused.

"Yes. See" her mother pointed, "it lists the topics here. 'When to say No' 'Cleaning up after the first time' 'How to spot a child molester'…"

She stopped listening to the topics. The subject of Sex Ed. brought back her fondest memories of the pervious year. Then she had an idea.

"Mom. I want you to sign."

"Sign this? So you can learn this filth? Forget it. We are a family of morals."

"But Mom this is important."

"Important my foot. It's disgusting how they teach you this garbage. No. You will sit in regular lessons."

"This isn't about last year, is it? The Principal taught me well, you know?"

"You were in the right to harass that slut they called a 'teacher' and you did well. If I had known what you had planned, I would have lent you my crucifix."

Gabriella turned and left. Once she was back in her room, she sighed. "Well" she wondered to herself "How am I going to get Mom to sign?"

This would take some thinking, but she was never one to give up on a goal

Troy was chatting on the phone with his friends avoid homework when his mother called him from downstairs.

"Troy?"

"Mom I'm on the phone."

She was not amused. Rather than wait patiently, she pulled the main cord from the wall, disconnecting the home line. He flew down the stairs, irate at what she had done.

"Good going Mom. Jason was about to tell me a hot juicy rumour."

"Well Troy, I have something else that is hot and juicy for you."

She held up the consent form for him to see. He took it an examined it carefully.

"Advanced sex education… Sounds like a blast."

"A blast? Let me tell you this, young man. It was extremely embarrassing when that teacher phoned me last year. I'd have a right mind not to send you back into that class."

"No sex ed.? What will I do?"

"Oh I don't know Troy, but I'm sure you can figure it out."

Sex education had been one of the best times Troy and his friends had had the previous year. Together they made a name for themselves and inspired other students to do the same.

He went back to his room and sulked as he usually does when someone tells him "No." He thought about last year and the singing duet. Boy was it fun!

"Well" he said aloud, "if I can't play the PENIS! game, I'll have to find a new way into the Principal's Office."

That was Chapter 1 of the sequel. I hope it makes sense because I'm actually a bit tipsy right now.


	2. Chapter 2

There was only one way Gabriella could convince her mother to sign. She would need to show that she needed advanced lessons. But how? The lessons were due to start in two days and she had only that long to return the forum. She had to try something.

Her folks were watching a British T.V. show about lovers in the Victorian Era. It would have to do.

"Mom?"

"Yes Gabi?"

"That couple went behind those closed doors. Why didn't the camera follow them?" she asked as innocently as she could.

"Because Gabi, they are going to do grown-up stuff."

"I'm a grown-up. Can you and I do grown-up stuff behind closed doors?"

Her mother turned to her, unsure as whether or not to take the question seriously: "Not _that _kind of grown-up stuff Gabi. That happens between a man and a woman who love each other."

"Oh I understand. But one question: is it still 'grown-up stuff' if they don't love each other?"

"Gabi they always love each other."

"But these girls in the girls' washroom are always-"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone in the room was shocked. It was only a simple question.

"But Mother, why won't you answer?"

"Because…"

"Because… why?"

"Because Gabriella" it was always serious when her mother used the full name "I do not feel comfortable telling you about this."

She tried not to smile, though her plan was going exactly as she had hoped. This did not usually happen; not with her luck.

"Ok Mom, who do you think I could ask?"

"Well Missy, when I was your age, I went to my older sisters and asked them for advice."

Gabriella looked to her father and thought of her aunts. Yes, it all made sense now. Her mother followed the advice of her older sisters, and ended up with an asshole. And she had always wondered about that…

"Well I don't have any older sisters. Should I ask the girls in the girls' washroom? They are kind of like sisters to me?"

"NO! Not them. Anything but them?"

"But… why?"

"Those sluts? In that amoral Hell? No. Just.. no."

"Ok so no washroom girls, but who else? There has to be someone else in the school I can ask."

"Well…"

"Pleeeeeeeeeease Mom? I really want to know what happens behind that door."

"Oh… there is one way."

Gabriella was hopeful: "Really? Who might that be?"

"Well" her mother answered "I often see Phyllis at Church. You know the lunch lady?"

Her heart sank. Phyllis? Really?

Her mother continued: "In fact, I am going to give her a call right now and set up a little appointment between the three of us to discuss lessons and subject matter."

She began to dial. Desperate, Gabriella had to interrupt: "Mom, really? Phyllis? Are you sure she's-"

But her mother had other plans: "Hello? Phyllis? Hello, it's me… on not too bad. Carole set my curtains on fire but she was alright… no she didn't act bi-polar at all… I am NOT being sarcastic… I was wondering if you would be will to teach Gabriella about the S-word… yes that one… really? Great. We'll meet after Church on Sunday? Great! Thank you a lot. See you then."

"So it's settled. Phyllis will teach you what happens beyond the door."

Gabriella began to feel sick. She would dread Sunday until the day came. A meeting between her, the lunch lady from the cafeteria, and her mother, about sex. Great. Not awkward at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Sharpay looked into the mirror in her locker, making sure everything was just right. She was anticipating next Friday. She would finally ask Troy to dance at the high school dance. She fantasized about the perfect moment. He would be alone, with all of his friends dancing, in a corner, slightly sad, just waiting-

"Hey sis. I got the Cheetos you wanted."

"Goddamn it Ryan!" 

"What? You wanted the extra puffy in the big bag, right?"

"I was in a moment. And don't you _dare _tell anyone about our Cheeto nights."

"Got it. My lips are sealed."

She felt more and more anxious all the time. "Ryan if you were the most popular and attractive guy in the school, would you dance with me?"

The question puzzled him: "But I am the most popular and attractive guy in the school. You just said so again last week."

"Honestly, would you?"

"Maybe. Why don't you do a prank like Gabriella did last year in sex education? He would notice that."

"Shut up and carry my books."

"But I-"

"You need the exercise if you want to be popular. Ever notice how that Troy Bolton always has girls eyeing him?"

"I would eye him too if I was a girl. He has such nice hair and great muscles."

"Exactly, so shape up."

Sharpay bound forward as Ryan struggled to keep up, like a small dog running behind his fast-walking owner.

Gabriella was growing more and more anxious as the moment neared. The sermon was coming to a close. Soon enough it would be time for their meeting. She looked up and prayed to God that it go smoothly without shame or embarrassment.

With the final word, Gabriella kept praying, even after her family left the aisle, to delay as much as possible. They dared not disturb prayer. It was too important.

When she could stand it no longer, she left her seat and joined her family. She looked white, but her parents were unsympathetic.

"Ah, Phillis, there you are!"

Her mother hugged Phyllis gently so that she did not snap any bones. Phyllis was an old lady, of 80 or perhaps more. Gabriella thought to herself that if this lady tried to have sex, every vital organ would rupture and every bone would shatter. What could she possibly have to share?

"Shall we go to a coffee shop and discuss lesson plans?" her mother asked jubilantly.

"Why yes that would be lovely!" replied Phillis and the three of them left the rest of the family to discuss matters of utter importance. The men in the family rushed away, not wanting to get sucked into the sex discussion with Phillis.

Leaving through a side door, the three females began their three block walk to the coffee shop. It was a sunny Sunday morning. Gabriella's parents always insisted on attending the 9:00am sermon.

"So I have been considering what I will teach. How did the subject come up with your daughter?"

"The closed door and what lies behind it. I did not feel comfortable explaining and did not want her to learn from her sex education."

Phyllis stopped walking. "You mean to tell me she is NOT enrolled in sex education?"

"Well yes Phyllis. Why else would I ask-"

"Not enrolled. NOT ENROLLED! By God, I will tell you that is not acceptable. Do you know how I earned the nickname 'Phyllis'?"

It was an awkward moment. Both Gabriella and her mother understood the question and knew the answer, but were still entirely unsure how to respond.

"I will not give your daughter lessons. I made mistakes, but I am NO SUBSTITUTE for a trained expert."

And with that she was off as quickly as she could, not looking back, disgusted at such disregard for a child's health and safety.

"Don't you worry, Gabriella. I will find you another teacher who will be actually be willing to teach you."


	4. Chapter 4

***Special Cookies for anyone who spots the My Immortal reference***

Sharpay had her eye on her prey. Rustling with the leaves he was with his soft brown fur and gentle eyes. She was ready to strike.

"Tory!" she half-shouted from excitement. "Fancy running into you here."

"What do you mean? This is my locker?"

"Oh right, silly me!" she said in a slightly embarrassed voice as she bounced in her short-skirt. Troy was intrigued by this adorable display of silliness and smiled. She was encouraged.

"Well I was thinking that the Fall Ball is coming up. Aaaaand I don't have a date yet."

"Yeah" he said, knowing what was coming. "Me neither."

"Really? Hmmm. We're both dateless. So…"

"You want to go to the Fall Ball with me?"

"I would love to, Troy!"

"Right then. A date it is, Sharpay."

Troy smiled and carried on his way towards his class in advanced sex education. "Hmm" he thought. "Maybe I can use what I learn in class on Sharpay. I'm sure she would be impressed by my knowledge. I would sure like to put my thingie into her you-know-what when the time comes and we are married."

Gabriella heard the news that night over IM. It was the talk of the school. Sharpay and Troy were going to the Fall Ball as a couple. Everyone was happy, and even she had to admit they would be a cute couple. But she was still extremely sad, bordering on depression. She cried herself to sleep that night over the love-note she had written for him. Beneath her pillow was a picture of him. Should she remove it and forget about him altogether?

She would decide on another night.


	5. Chapter 5

"Troy!" Sharpay ran forward and gave him a big kiss on the cheek, leaving behind sparkly lip gloss. For a moment he was in heaven. This particular type of lip gloss smelled to Troy like angels and keydragons, whatever keydragons are. The two sat at the table in the middle of the courtyard that lunch hour. This was a most important meeting. They would discuss exactly what would happen on the day of the Fall Ball.

"Ok Troy! I have the day all mapped out" she pointed her pen at the schedule on her clipboard. "I arrive home from school at exactly 3:20pm. I eat, drink, which will take ten minutes. At 3:30pm I will start on my hair. I already have a style picked out but I'm not quite sure if I should touch up my highlights before then. Ok so the hair should take about 73 minutes and 29 seconds, just a ballpark figure at this point. At 4:40 I will start getting dressed…"

Gabriella watched from the table at the end of the courtyard, closest to the Special Needs Classroom. She could no longer cry. She had cried every night for the past week and had no more tears left. There was no more shock. She just sat and stared, depressed that she was not the one excitedly telling Troy about their plans for the Fall Ball. After five minutes of Sharpay's babbling, a tear began to form. Not because of sadness but because of self-hatred. Since when had Gabriella become such a jealous person? Could she live with herself any longer?

With her mind made up, she reached into her backpack for her cell phone. Going through her contacts one by one, she eventually came to "Mom." She began to type out a text message.

"Pack my bags. i changed my mind and i want to leave town"

She signed as she looked down at for a few seconds. It was the way to go. She would be gone before the Fall Ball could even happen.

"Message sent."


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriella ran home that day. She went as quickly as she could so that no one would see her cry. She turned her back to the school and went away for the last time. She did not see but two senior boys were walking down the sidewalk towards her, not paying any attention at all, chatting away about their new haircuts and white undershirts.

*CRASH!*

Gabriella fell back on the pavement. Zeke and Jason looked down on her, stunned.

"What should we do?" Zeke whispered to Jason.

"I don't know. She's one of the _nerds_. She would probably tell on our skipping."

"Alright. I've got a plan."

Jason and Zeke turned to her just as she was picking herself up off the ground. They had to make a flawless presentation. These nerds were perceptive and could smell a ruse a mile away. Could they be charming enough to win?

"Gabi!" Jason began. "What a fine day it is today. Don't you agree?"

"Sorry I ran into you. I have to go-"

"But wait!" said Zeke as she pushed by them. "Are you going to tell on us for skipping?"

"I'm never coming back to this school EVER AGAIN!"

She kept running down the sidewalk. Had she really just let them get off skipping?

"Wow! That was easy."

"Yeah" agreed Zeke. "I doubt she would have fallen for our plan. I bet she wouldn't want a date with Troy anyway.

And they kept walking down the street towards the video arcade where they would meet Troy and the rest of the gang.


	7. Chapter 7

Zeke and Jason arrived at the Arcade but Troy was nowhere to be found. They waited by the door but there was no sight of him. He did not respond to their text messages or phone calls so they turned to enter. As they did, they could hear the unmistakable sound of basketball shoes pelting up the sidewalk in the distance, with the slightly quieter tapping of high heeled boots. They peered down the sidewalk to see what was happening?

Coming from the distance, they could see Troy running as fast as he could; faster than when Charles Klutzenstein stole the ball and went end-to-end at the game against West high. Behind him they could barely make out Sharpay, chasing and panting. What on Earth had gone on between them?

Troy crossed the street just as the light turned red. Sharpay had to stay behind or else she would have been hit by a car, which would have actually been a satisfactory outcome for everyone. He halted to catch his breath. Panting, he pleaded with the other two boys:

"Hide. Me." He gasped before he continued. "Please. Get me away from HER!"

They said nothing, but helped him into the arcade and hid him behind a game of Tetris which is everyone's least favourite. Then they came out to confront Sharpay: the ultimate test of friendship. The light turned green and she bounded across the street towards them.

"Good afternoon boys. You wouldn't have by chance seen Troy anywhere, would you?"

Her blonde hair reflected the golden sunlight. Her blue eyes gazed into theirs, giving the boys a certain uncanny sense of calmness. Her lips were alluring. Could they pull it off?

"He's in the arcade, behind the Tetris machine" replied Zeke, who always gives into temptation.

"Thanks!" she said brightly. Game over! She entered the arcade. It was time for her to redeem her points for her prize.

Jason was frustrated "Why did you sell him out like that?"

Zeke wasn't having any of it: "Don't get all bent out of shape. You were about to tell her too."

"I would never sell out a friend like that, ever. You got seduced by pretty eyes and pretty hair and pretty lips. You like girls."

"You dare-" Zeke began, angry, but the two couple came out. Sharpay led Troy, gripping his wrist. He followed, with pink glittery lip gloss smeared on his cheek. The two boys watched as she led him away.

"Where is she taking him?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. But wherever they go, he is the luckiest boy in East High."

The two of them high fived each other, and went to play a game of pool in the billiards room.


End file.
